


Lavender

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Lavender

Lilah discards her Prada heels and matching bag at the entryway. She doesn't mind leaving a mess since she knows that her visitor is waiting. Lavender seeps through the hallway as she places her hand on the bedroom doorknob. Cordelia was probably taking a bath again.

As she opens the door, Lilah smirks to find her visitor on the bed, wine glass in hand. Approaching her, she's handed the glass for a taste – a finely balanced Italian wine – something Holland Manners would no doubt approve of. "Been a long day." Lilah tosses back the rest of the wine.

"Kill anyone?" Cordelia holds a candle close to her chest, against a corset Lilah's sure she bought on the Wolfram & Hart company credit card.

"Only some idiot who couldn't find the toner." Leaning over, Lilah places a kiss on Cordelia's mouth, taking the candle from her. "Lie back," she instructs her visitor.

Cordelia complies as Lilah moves to sit on the bed beside her. Holding the candle over her visitor, she tips it to the side, slowly dripping wax on Cordelia's chest. Smiling as Cordelia hisses in pain and pleasure, her free hand moves over her visitor's tiny black thong.


End file.
